The Sheriff of Tokyo
by dustedbunnies
Summary: The stress of being the GG's leader begins to hit Corn pretty hard when Yoyo introduces him to...cosplay. In Chapter 2, the sheriff and his deputy battle Rokakku Police varmits.
1. Cornier Than Thou

This is a really stupid idea that popped into my head. I'm not much of a writer, but I like to write really stupid, goofy stories. I like to laugh a lot, I guess, and try to make others laugh. This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I haven't written too much since I graduated from high school almost two years ago and I have no one to read over my stuff. So bare with that...

Prepare for stupid titles and crappy writing. Hopefully not grammar mistakes and spelling errors, just bland and crappy writing. My skills are gone.

And now that I said this, I do not own the Jet Set Radio/Jet Set Radio Future kids, nor anything else related to the games. Sega and a bunch of other people do. But damn, if I could ever make a comic book from this shit I sure would (oh, and for the record, I'm hoping to become a comic book artist...that would be the shiznit.)

Er, if you review...please do not flame. If you could, so kindly point out errors (like, grammar and spelling mistakes) that would be nice. I promise to...fix it. Yes. Fixing would be good.

_______________________________________

"The Sheriff of Tokyo"  
Chapter 1: 'Cornier Than Thou'  
by dustedbunnies (the world's worst writer, :P )

"Aw man, I woke up late again!" Corn held his head as he grinded up the staircase rail to the top level of the Garage and skated forward, towards the robot in the centre of the floor. The GG's hang out was deserted, save for Corn and the robot, Roboy. Nights of worrying about other GG members and the stress of being the leader of the GGs was starting to take a toll on poor Corn. He wasn't getting much sleep lately. The GGs, however, were blind to this. No one noticed the big bags under his eyes since he always hid them under his hat. And his crankiness? Soda always told everyone that he figured it was from Corn's...lack of "a love life." 

"Where is everyone, Roboy?" Corn mumbled.

"Hah, they aren't here! 'Cept for you and Yoyo, I think. Never saw that boy leave."

'Oh God,' Corn thought. 'Do I have to babysit THAT kid?' Not that Yoyo wasn't old enough to take care of himself, but he was quite a handful. Yoyo was a liar, a pervert, and a prankster. Not that he wasn't a good kid or that he wasn't a good addition to the GGs, but...

He had problems. Big problems. Yoyo could get very annoying because of that.

Corn skated away from Roboy to the red couch that lay towards the back of the top level. That was HIS couch. He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and barried his head in his hands. The GG's infamous leader felt miserable. He was alone. Well, maybe Yoyo was around but Corn hoped not. Not that kid...

"YOOOO!!!!" The shrill voice lingered in the air. Corn's head popped out of his hands.

"Oh hell no! Not right now..." Corn muttered.

Yoyo grinded up the rail to the top level of the Garage.

"What the hell are you wearin', Yo!?" Corn demanded. Yoyo was decked out in one of those old Western sheriff outfits, complete with the cowboy hat and and sheriff badge.

"Come on, Corn! I wanna show you somethin', yo!" Yoyo said, motioning Corn to follow him down the stairs. Corn, reluctanly, followed. "I found somethin' cool, yo!"

_______________________________________

After dragging Corn underground and into the secret lair of the GGs under the main Garage, Yoyo showed Corn a closet.

"I was 'ere all night, yo, digging through all of this junk," Yoyo began. "It was fun, too. Found lots of stuff." Yoyo opened the door and turned on the light and began to show Corn the way to his find, through a maze of boxes and scattered junk.

"Dis is it!" Yoyo yelled as he and Corn approached a box and that had recently been torn into. "It's da coolest!"

Yoyo and Corn kneeled down next to the ripped up box and dug into it contents. The two GGs pulled out clothing, makeup supplies, masks, and other costumes.

"It's just costumes. What's so great about that?" Corn asked dejectedly. 

"It's fun to dress up!" Yoyo squeeled. "Come on! Find something to wear, yo! We can go find the others and BOOM! Make 'um pay for leavin' us here while dey have fun, yo! Heh, I be like, 'You can't mess with the Sheriff of Tokyo and BAM!"

Corn took off his hat and replaced it with another. "Who you sayin' is the Sheriff of Tokyo?"

"ME!!!!" squeeled Yoyo. Corn bopped Yoyo on the head.

"'Nah, I reckon you the Deputy of Tokyo. I'm the one runnin' this show. I'm the Sheriff of Tokyo!" Corn tipped his cowboy hat. Yoyo's eyes lit up. "And you bet 'ya those dirty, rotten outlaws are gonna pay for this one!" 

_______________________________________

Ah man, can this get any worse? I bet you it can! Next time, Sheriff Corn roams the streets of the Shibuya Terminal looking for "those dirty, rotten outlaws!" and he and his partner, Deputy Yoyo, run into the Rokkaku police. 

"This here is my town! I reckon you gonna respect that!"


	2. Faint White Figures Paint My Sleep

Laugh if you must. I thought Corn would look great in an old Western sheriff's uniform. Bad idea. Feel free to slap me. I "reckon" it must be too much of me living in Texas. Haha. I hate country stuff with a passion. I don't care if I get this western crap wrong. Haha. 

I still don't own any of the Jet Set Radio characters. Sorry. I know you wanted me to buy them and all, but I'm a poor college kid. I'm sure Sega wouldn't hand them over for $40 (that's all I've got right now). I stole this chapter's title straight from a Coheed and Cambria song..."Blood Red Summer," in fact! Haha I am so lame.

I am posting (and doing 99.99999% of the writing, for that matter) in the wee hours of the morning. I checked over everything and I don't think there are any majour mistakes, but I don't put much faith in myself this early in the morning. Just let me know if something is really messed up.

_______________________________________

"The Sheriff of Tokyo"  
Chapter 2: 'Faint White Figures Paint My Sleep..."  
by dustedbunnies (still not a good writer...)

Sheriff Corn and Deputy Yoyo left the "Station" (formerly known as the "Garage") at about midday. They saddled up and skated down the exit to the Shibuya Terminal, armed with...spraycans in their gunslings. They figured that, their skates were their horses and their spraycans were their pistols. Made sense to them.

"Right on!" Corn yelled as they skated along, entering the Shibuya Terminal. 

"Yeehaw!" yelled Yoyo, throwing his cowboy hat into the air and catching it.

The pair got more looks than normal. What were two cowboys doing in the middle of Tokyo? The pair were decked out in dirty brown leather chaps, dirty jeans, cowboy hats, crusty long-sleeve button-down navy blue shirts, dirty brown leather vests and matching gloves, sheriff badges, and dirty white hankerchiefs tied around they're necks. The look was completed with their belts, gunslings (containing spraycans), lassos, and spurs attached to their skates. They looked like they came from the Wild West...well, save for Yoyo's dorky glasses and his green hair and the pair's skates and spraypaint cans. 

"What y'all looking at?" Corn demanded. "The sheriff is here now. What's the trouble?" Corn received blanks stares from the crowd. "What? Cat got ya'll tongues?"

"Yeehaw!" yelled Yoyo. "Dat's da trouble, Sheriff!" He pointed off in the distance as some of the members of the Rokkaku police came in their direction. "Dem be the outlaws, yeehaw!"

"I reckon you is right, for once, Deputy Yoyo. The sheriff is on his way!" Corn and Yoyo quickly skated to meet the police officers.

________________

The head officer glarred at the "Law of Tokyo." 'Teens these days! They're all wierd!' he thought to himself.

"Why you folks causin' trouble 'round here for?" asked Sheriff Corn. 

"What? It's you two who are causing the trouble. You boys need to get home to your parents and stop goofing around!" the officer responded. "Goofing around like this is going to get you two sent to jail!"

"Jail? What?" Sheriff Corn asked in return. "Oh, I understand. Well I got something worse you at mine. If you don't obey the law, you gonna get hanged!"

"Yeehaw!" exclaimed Yoyo, thrusting his hat into the air and catching it again. "You tell 'em! Let the hangin' begin, yo!"

The officer was losing his patience. His face darkened. 

"Now listen here, you little punks! We're the law around here and you are disobeying it!" the officer screamed. "I have half a mind to take you in right now and - !"

"The law!?" Corn grinned. "You messin' with the law right now. I am Sheriff Corn, the Sheriff of Tokyo!" 

Sheriff Corn and Deputy Yoyo preceeded to wrestle with the cops, spraying them down and lassoing them down with their ropes. All in a day's work for the two "lawmen."

"This here is my town! I reckon you gonna respect that!" Corn expalined to the crowd of frightened people and defeated cops.

In all of the chaos, no one noticed the two boys were Rudies...

________________

Meanwhile, back at the Garage, a few of the GGs had begun showing up. Gum, Beat, Ryth, Boogie, Clutch, and Combo made their way to their respective places at the Garage.

"Man, it was hard to get out of here this morning without waking up Corn," said the lovely Gum. 

"Damn right," replied Beat. "Speaking of, he ain't here. That's good."

Roboy spoke up. "Yeah, he and "Deputy Yoyo" left a long time ago." Roboy chuckled in this own, robotic way. The rest of the group blankly stared.

They left early this morning in order to get presents and decorations for a party tomorrow night. A SUPRISE party. For Corn's birthday. 

The planning had been left up to Gum, who was organising the event. They were to leave early in the day and sneek presents and supplies back later that day. Of course, they wanted to leave Yoyo out of this since they were afraid, with the way that boy's mouth ran, he'd tell Corn. Whether Corn believed Yoyo or not was another matter, one they didn't want to bother with. 

"Whatever." Gum rolled her eyes at Roboy's comment. "Let's bring everything in everybody!"

________________

"JET SET RADIOOOOO....FUTURE! Hey, it's yo' DJ, Professor K baby! Here with the lowdown on all the Rudies and spinnin' all your favourite tracks! 

"The GGs ditched they're leader, Corn this morning, for somethin' big and special! Can't talk about that 'cos they don't want Corn to know about it. They all left about 9 o'clock this mornin' and left Corn back at the GG's hideout. Left him all alone with Yoyo. 

"Hah, I bet ol' Corn's pulling his hair out now!" Ooh, what's this? Just a sec...."

There was a short pause on the program. The GGs sat around waiting.

"Woah, I just got this in," began Professor K. "Seems when the GGs left Corn with Yoyo, somethin' strange happened. I don't know what, but Corn and Yoyo are skating around the city dress like they from the Wild, Wild West."

Beat, who was drinking on Coke, spit it out all over himself and began choking. Ryth tried to help by hitting him on the back but it seemed to make matters worse. 

"They callin' themselves 'Sheriff Corn, the Sheriff of Tokyo' and 'Deputy Yoyo.' They even talking like they're from the West. Saying words like 'reckon' and 'yeehaw.' They got spurs on their skates and spraycans strapped on their belts! They even got cowboy hats!

"The two went to Shibuya Terminal and scared the whole place. People started panicking and the Rokkaku police came out. Those boys took 'em down, too! Sprayed 'em and lassoed 'em all down. Some people was saying they heard that the cops were so scared, they did believe that those boys were the law.

"I don't know what these boys are doing but somethin's gotta be done about 'em.

"GGs! Go save Corn and Yoyo from themselves! This whole city's gonna be taken under before long!"

Gum pushed up her helmet and rubbed her temple. "What in the hell did Yoyo do to Corn?" she asked. 

Beat, still choking, was turning blue in the face as Ryth began to cry. "I killed Beat!" she wailed.

_______________________________________

(Man, my writing feels really rusty. I guess I should try to write more. Practice makes perfect, kids!)

In the next episode, our righteous duo saddles up to fight other street teams with the GGs hot on their tails. 

"I got a bad feeling about this..."

Eh, Beat? You hanging in the there, boy? Don't die on us! 


End file.
